Worst Father Award
by fanfic meister
Summary: You have seen these parents in your favorite animated shows treating their children like crap the way they do now it is time to know who of them is the worst of them all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are being used in this fic. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

The Worst Father in animation history

Welcome to fictfan07's award show that will be known as the "Worst Father in Animation". In case you want to know about this one of a time award is that we will reunite in one place all characters known in anime and western animation shows who have shown to be really lousy parents. These parents who should be our protectors and also role models to their children are the ones who have become the worst of their kind.

The bad parents can be the ones who are totally abusive of their authority to members like the spouse and/or their kids. The worst father award is truly for those who could be proud of themselves by being abusive, neglectful toward their family, being uncaring, and also being total psychos.

We are going to name some of the nominees who will win our infamous award to become the Worst Father in animation, and these are the following:

* * *

Big Bob Pataki (Hey Arnold): He is not abusive as a father, but does neglect his second born daughter Helga, since he prefers the first born child Olga. He runs a beeper or was a cellphone company

Gendo Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): He abandoned his own son Shinji after his wife's death making the poor kid so whiny and also to have little to no confidence in himself at all. Then 10 years, Gendo calls Shinji just to pilot an Evangelion just because he thinks that his son can be useful to his ends.

Peter Griffin (Family Guy): He is such a goof to be considered a parent. Then again animated shows are supposed to make funny, incompetent parents. Peter is one of the nominees for the way he treats his own daughter Meg. Peter is right about that his daughter Meg Griffin sucks; she has become so neglected not only by her dad but also by the mom as well. The truth is that her birth was accidental and at age 4 Peter thought she was a pet. Meg has become from neglected child to the family's laughing stock including Peter.

Fire Lord Ozai: A sure favorite to win the award. He stole the birthright to the throne of the royal family from Iroh. In fact he is the younger brother of Iroh and should have never becomed fire lord. Certain circumstances allowed Ozai to become the Fire Lord. Ozai is so evil and ruthless that he scarred and banished his only son Zuko from the Fire Nation. He was so bent up in turning his children into war machines and his daughter Azula became just like him. He is obviously not the understanding type and has never regretted of his actions. He is so power hungry up to the point that he would accept a plan to burn the Earth Kingdom into nothing but ashes.

Homer Simpson: He is obviously not the best father. His relationship with his eldest son Bart represents the way he was raised by his father Abe Simpson. He at most of the times is choking his son by something Bart did to piss him off. With Lisa, there are sometimes in which they get along and others that don't, especially since his daughter has an I.Q. of 156 and he is more pea brained.

* * *

There will be more nominees, and since this is just a preview there will be more to come.

R&R everyone and enjoy yourselves. You can also tell me who should be the worst father in animation; the awards will be the next chapter and will be ready as soon as possible. If you want me to replace some nominees or to add better for the worst father award just tell me.


	2. The show begins

The Award Ceremony

Disclaimer: All characters from cartoons or anime used in this story don't belong to me. Therefore this fic story is just being made for entertainment purposes only.

Live from Staples Center in Los Angeles, California.

* * *

Fictfan07: Welcome everyone to our award ceremony in which we will go to award who of our nominees present will win the "Worst Father in Animation" award. I am your MC for this event fictfan07, and the way we will award the winner is simple. We will show some memorable clips from the nominees present, and by that we mean those moments in which they have represented to be the worst of fatherhood. Also we are from Los Angeles, California at the Staples Center home of both NBA teams LA Lakers and LA Clippers. To crown the winner of the worst father award, I have counted with the invitation of 2 special judges. The first judge comes from South Park, Colorado, and he is also known for being the fatass of the town his name is Eric Cartman (mix of cheers and boos). The other judge comes from Chile in South America and was personally invited to be a person who would remarkably judge this award; please welcome Jean Kasuhiza (a round of applauses for the second judge).

Fictfan07: Let's welcome our two judges.

(In the judges' table)

Cartman: I am a judge, and you will respect ma authority. As judge, I'll do whatever I want, and don't call me fat I'm big boned. Anyway I think that by being the worst makes you realize that you totally suck ass. That is what this award if all fuin about.

Jean Kasuhiza: It's great to be here in LA, and I'm sure that this event will be a total blast. Especially by awarding the worst father in animation, he will be proud by becoming the best at being the worst. We are back with you fictfan07.

Fictfan07: Thanks man. We can see all of our nominees here in Staples Center. Camera crew point to everyone present if you mind please.

The camera crew points out from Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin, to Gendo Ikari and Fire Lord Ozai (or maybe should I say the former Fire Lord). Everyone present came with their families and sort of friends. Homer Simpson is in table 1 with his wife Marge and his children Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. His coworkers from the Springfield Power Plant Lenny and Carl are here; as well as Barney Grumble and Moe Scyslak (I don't know if his last name is spelled this way) came to support their buddy.

Peter Griffin came along with his family from his wife Lois, and his children Meg, Chris, and Stewie; and his friends Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown came to lend a hand to Peter.

The former Fire Lord Ozai actually requested to be in a private table away from the current Fire Lord, his own son Zuko and his girlfriend Mai and along with his uncle General Iroh. Also accompanying Fire Lord Zuko are his friends Aang the Avatar, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. Ozai is currently resident in the Fire Nation Capital City Prison, and he is in his prison clothes; and he was given a one day only release from his imprisonment. Ozai made clear that he will not sit around the son he hates so much, and Fire Lord Zuko agreed on the terms more than gladly.

Big Bob Pataki and his family are here also in LA (his wife Myriam, and two daughters Olga and Helga). He manages a big beeper company in the neighborhood where they reside and most of the times he gets mean and a bit of jerk when it's about his business. At times he can redeem himself with his family.

Gendo Ikari is the head of an organization that fights against the angels; husband of deceased wife Yui Ikari, and father to estranged son and Third Child Shinji. In Shinji's words, he has always felt that Gendo was always a lousy father, and that Shinji ended up being that whiny, reluctant pilot he is now. Gendo is the big boss and uses fear to make people do his things under his will. The fact that he abandons his only son, and treats everyone as just tools to his means makes him a bad human being.

Mr. Turner from the Fairly Oddparents, who is referred as Dad or Timmy's dad, has also come from Dimmsdale with his family like his wife Mrs. Turner and only child Timothy "Timmy" Turner. He works as a pencil sharpener and is always jealous of his neighbor Sheldon Dinkleberg, since the neighbor has a better lifestyle than Mr. Turner. He mostly doesn't pay attention to what the heck is going on with his son's life, now that he neglects his child Timmy.

Mr. Krabs or sometimes known by his first name Eugene H. Krabs, is owner of the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant and has a whale of a daughter (literally talking). He is known by his blind greed for money that he never pays attention to consequences. Eugene claims that he knows what's best for him, in truth he is a cheapskate. However, he has concern for his family like his mom Momma Krabs and his daughter Pearl.

Stuart McCormick, father of Kenny McCormick, is known by being jobless, alcoholic, ineptitude, and poor relationship with wife and kids. He appears occasionally in South Park episodes. However he can care for his family when he is sober.

Norman Osborn: Also known by Spiderman and Marvel fans around the world as the one and only Green Goblin. He considers his son Harry as weak and a disgrace to live up to the family name, but not in a Fire Lord Ozai way. Also, he is owner and CEO of the biochemical company in the series as Osborn Industries. He is bitter, power hungry and a total megalomaniac. Worst of all, he takes a better liking to his son's best friend Peter Parker. (I'm bringing the Norman Osborn from the new Spectacular Spider-man cartoon series)

Shou Tucker: He is insane as an alchemist and perhaps of the worst human beings in the Full metal Alchemist due to his crazed alchemy experiments, and also turned his daughter to a chimera. He also did this to his wife when he fused her with another animal.

Fictfan07: These are all your nominees for the worst father award. Right now we are going to show memorable clips of the first entrant in the award, Homer Simpson. The clips shown right now are the ones in which he has been anger management problems, especially against his son Bart. Okay now put Homer Simpson's videos.

(Video starts a countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and finally video fades a bit and shows the video.)

(clip from season 13 episode 18 "I'm furious yellow")

(Bart and Milhouse watch an "Angry Dad" internet cartoon, and then Homer comes in the house)

Homer: Why you little… ahh I'm gonna kill you. (He starts to strangle Bart)

Marge: (She comes in with Lisa) Homer what are you doing?

Homer: (He sees Marge) we were just rehearsing for Angry Dad the Motion Picture.

Bart: How about if you would like to be played by John Goodman?

Homer Simpson: (Angrily strangles Bart again) It should be obvious that is Gary Oldman.

Lisa: Dad, I'm no fan of Bart's cartoon, but you have a big problem with anger.

Homer: I'm just passionate like all those Greeks.

Marge: No you're angry you're now punching the cat.

(Clip from season 14 episode "Barting Over")

Bart: Mom you've always been cool to me, but Homer is a lousy dad. He doesn't respect me, and I can't take it anymore.

Homer: My dad was also lousy, and I didn't sue him I just dumped him in the cheapest place I could find.

(Clip from "The Simpsons movie")

Bart: Flanders helped us when we were in trouble.

Homer: Who cares if he helped us; he's not your father.

Bart: I wish he was.

Homer: You don't mean that; you worship me.

(End of movie)

(In the Simpsons table)

Homer: I know that I get angered because of his actions, but I just can't help it.

Bart: I know it's just too fan to anger the fat ass of dad.

Homer: Why you little… (Starts strangle Bart)

Fictfan07: This has been few of Homer's classic clips. We will take a break right now, and we'll be back after these messages.

_

* * *

_

Check out the new Spicy Cajun Crispy Chicken sandwich for 2.99, and also on combo for 4.25 with fries and soda included on Popeye's Chicken and Biscuits.

I'm gonna end up this chapter up to here. The clips of the remaining candidates will be in the next chapters. Also, this ad I recently put was for entertainment as well. R&R and PM if you want some changes on the awards show. My priority is to make my readers be satisfied with my work; also I wouldn't mind a constructive critic since I'm human and certainly not perfect. I would like also to thank fellow author Jean Kasuhiza for accepting an appearance in the awards show.


	3. the second participant

The Second Participant

Fictfan07: Welcome back now to the show in which we will award to the worst dad in animated shows. Recently you have seen clips of one of the most recognized citizens in Springfield, Homer Simpson. His favorite hobbies are watching television, drinking beer, eating large quantities of junk food, being lazy at work and of course strangling Bart. Now we're going with our judges for their opinions about Homer Simpson, Cartman and Jean Kazuhiza; guys you're up next.

Cartman: Thanks dude. As judge I want to say this to fellow troublemaker Bart Simpson. Simpson if at any moment your father does some stupid thing to embarrass you big time you should kick him square in the nuts and stop being a fatass because that's the Eric Cartman way.

Bart: Thanks for the advice, and aren't you fat as well Cartman.

Cartman: I'm not fat you bitch; I'm big boned.

Bart: Don't call me bitch because I can kick your ass man.

Fictfan07: You can stop now boys. Now with our second judge Jean Kazuhiza. Jean my bud, what do you have to say about the awards right now?

Jean Kazuhiza: It's great I am having a great time by meeting all of the worst dads in anime and western animated shows as well. Parents like those are the best at being the worst beings. I am still working on new fics as well my friend, and whenever you are working on new fics and you need a special guest count on me.

Fictfan07: You can bank on it dude. Anyways, I have seen your newest fics and I am impressed with them.

Jean Kazuhiza: I am glad that they are of your liking. I am enjoying my time by being judge of this award ceremony. The worst fathers have damaged not only their families but also themselves, that they should be ashamed of their actions.

Fictfan07: Thanks for your words, Jean. Now let's go back to the show, and for our second participant. He is an important industrialist and wealthy business man; he has just one son and many fans recognize him as well by his alter ego the nefarious Green Goblin. His name is Norman Osborn. (Crowd reacts with mix of cheers/boos)

(Norman Osborn is in a table with the rest of Spiderman characters from his son Harry to Eddie Brock and Peter Parker aka Spiderman.)

Norman: Thanks for your support, and also to everyone I know that there are critics around here. I also don't repent of my actions. Also, I did consider my son Harry a weakling.

Harry: Father you said you wouldn't say that in here.

Norman: It's just that you whine a lot.

(Crowd just laughs on Harry getting embarrassed by this)

Fictfan07: Norman Osborn, would you tell us more about your life?

Norman: Okay I am owner and CEO of multinational company Oscorp, a biotech industry for advancements in science and technology. I had my only son Harry at that time. He would always whine about how things are in life, and how sometimes he would flunk in Algebra because his tutor abandoned him. So I stepped in to make him realize that he should take things in his own hands. Call me a bad father if you want, but I only neglect him for a reason to make him a strong heir to the company one day.

Fictfan07: I think that's understandable.

Norman: I appreciate this opinion.

Fictfan07: So Jean what would you say about Norman Osborn?

J. Kazuhiza: He's darn strict in the good sense of the word. I kind of believe in what he is saying. Parents must be strict, but also show that they care for their children even if they don't show that way. How about if we show some clips of Norman Osborn?

Fictfan07: I could not agree more with you my man. Roll the tape.

(The video screen starts a countdown from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. The screen fades black for a moment, and then the video starts showing the clips.)

_Spectacular Spider-man Episode 4_

_(Harry Osborn returns home angry and Norman indifferently greets to his weak son)_

_Norman: Welcome back, you seem to be troubled son._

_Harry: Troubled you think so. I had a terrible day; first I failed my Algebra test because Peter abandoned me then Flash's group won't cut me in because… ( the father interrupts his whining.)_

_Norman: Stop it now. You're parked in a "No Whining zone"; start to take some responsibility Peter is not the reason you failed. You want to pass a test study, if you want to be popular be popular. You have to take control of your own destiny. Harry; life's pretty simple you have to buckle up yourself and do what you have to do. (Norman then goes from the living room to a dark room.)_

_Harry: Thanks I'll just do that._

(Video fades black)

Fictfan07: After watching this video of Norman Osborn I do believe that you do have a point about Harry, Mr. Osborn. It's no good to blame others for the bad things that happen to you, and you need to only to prove to yourself and not to others. Kazuhiza, any words buddy?

Jean Kazuhiza: That maybe true, but I think that Norman could be a little patient in his treatment towards Harry.

Fictfan07: What do the audience thinks? Does Harry Osborn whines a little bit too much?

(Crowd with more than 80% thinks that Harry does whine with big cheers)

Fictfan07: I think that many have spoken you do whine.

Harry: Ahh damn it.

Norman: We are going to work on your issues Harry, then you could finally start to take control of your life.

(Evangelion table)

Shinji: Well this Norman Osborn does seem stern, but a bit more agreeable than my own dad.

Asuka: Look who's talking _baka. _You pass the entire day on saying how much you detest your father.

Shinji: Don't even think crazy, hot tempered girl.

Kensuke: You two are so in denial with each other.

Toji: Man don't you even think of it. That demon redhead is surely not Shinji's type.

(back with fictfan07)

Fictfan07: How about if we go to commercials? What do you say Kazuhiza?

J. Kazuhiza: I agree with you.

_This ends another chapter in the Worst Father award and also my X-Mas present to my fans and also fanfic readers in . Merry Christmas and Happy New Years 2009. I will work by January on the next chapter with next contestant Fire Lord Ozai; also I will finally continue the FGWE that for monts have been in hiatus._

_R&R. Constructive critics are welcome._


	4. Ozai

Fire Lord Ozai

Fictfan07: Welcome back to the Worst Father awards. I am your host fictfan07, and we are still in Staples Center to award the most selfish and backstabbing father in other words the very worst. We have seen right now Homer Simpson and Norman Osborn. The next candidate represents the Fire Nation Royal Family and he is the former Fire Lord Ozai.

(Most of the crowd jeers loudly to show their anti-Ozai sentiments)

JeanKazuhiza: Well it seems that Ozai is not of the most popular in here due to his history of treachery and cruelty. What do you say Cartman?

Cartman: He is pretty likable to me. To destroy the world is just like I wanted to…

JeanKazuhiza: I remember when you tried to eliminate the Jewish community in your town.

Cartman: What's wrong with that bro?

JeanKazuhiza: Nothing. Let's go back with fictfan07.

Fictfan07: Thanks a lot dude. I would like to say few things in Spanish.

(Note: Foreign language will be italicized)

* * *

"_El no dar el apoyo necesario a sus hijos y la comprensión para un crecimiento y desarrollo en los niños podría perjudicarlos mucho. Si su hijo/a termina en fallarles no es por qué el niño sea culpable sino porque el padre esencialmente falló. Abusar emocionalmente y físicamente a un niño es lo más malo que se pueda ocurrir."_

That's all I have to say in cases in like these. We are going to interview with members of Team Avatar, with our reporter Perch Perkins (relative minor character of Spongebob Squarepants).

Perch Perkins (wearing a water helmet): Well I am here with the members of team Avatar of the award winning series "Avatar: The Last Airbender". My first person will be Sokka of the Water Tribe. (Pointing to a teen with ponytail hair) So Sokka, I wonder if you as a team are all of you just teammates or more.

Sokka: You know is kind of strange to be interviewed by a talking fish. Anyways, we are more than just teammates because we are also best of friends. Although we do get few arguments once in a while, we manage to come through at the end.

Perch: This is a question to Zuko who is right now the current Fire Lord. Zuko how was your life before meeting Aang and the others?

Zuko: Well I grew up as royalty, but I was quite different to the person I am right now? Without my mother Princess Ursa, I had always to live up to Ozai when he became Fire Lord. I was just an average firebender, while my sister was a prodigy. Ozai always told that she was born lucky, and I was lucky to be born. I do admit that I did bad things in the past, but he just had no heart at all. So I joined them and eventually not only gained their trust, but also we have become friends.

Perch: Well Zuko why you call him now just by his name? Isn't he still your father?

Zuko: (in a mocking tone) Fire Lord Ozai, my father. (In a calm tone) I used to look up to him as a role model and a hero, and I had that small optimism that he could finally return to be a good father. But that's the past Ozai is just a selfish, egomaniac and a pitiful excuse of a father.

(His uncle now starts to tell few things)

Iroh: My lord and nephew. I know Ozai has done a lot of pain and misery to everyone in this world, but don't you think you have said a bit too much about your own father.

Zuko: Sorry uncle, but I am now sure of what I am saying. Besides after the eclipse he tried to kill me with his lightning; other kids would just be grounded without dinner or one week without royalty privileges. No, I had Ozai who scarred my face, banished me of the Fire Nation, and tried to kill me with his lightning attacks. I am sorry uncle and you guys, but now I realize Ozai was just all about himself.

Iroh: Now you can count on your new friends, your girlfriend Mai, and of course your uncle.

Perch: For the Avatar, have you ever made decisions that you have ever regretted?

Aang: Of course, when I ran away of the Air temple, I abandoned my people to be decimated and killed by the Fire Nation soldiers. I felt hatred and sadness toward the majority of the Fire Nation people.

Zuko: I know that you felt that bad Aang. Even my own people suffered because of the war including my great grandfather Sozin. Sozin started the war after betraying you; well truly Roku in your past life. Sozin felt hurt and regret by committing these actions against him. I hope that I don't end up making the same mistakes as the others.

Sokka: Zuko please you learned your mistakes this time you're ready to make things right.

Katara: I did have my doubts on you, but when you helped me to confront my mother's killer you gave the closure I needed. I know truly consider you as a friend.

Aang: Yes, I agree with the rest. You are now your own person because you don't have to live up to Ozai's expectative.

Zuko: Thanks guys.

* * *

Fictan07: Now it is time for Ozai's memorable clips through the Avatar series. Roll the tape.

(Video starts a countdown up to 1 then screen fades black and finally the video)

"Day of the Black Sun- Part 2 the Eclipse"

Zuko: I'm not taking orders from you anymore

Ozai (feeling angry): You will obey or this defiant breath will be your last.

Zuko: Better think again I'm going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen.

"Sozin's Comet Part 1- The Phoenix King"

Zuko: You'll have to kill my father because he kills you.

(Another clip from the same episode)

Zuko: That kid grew up to become a monster and the worst father ever.

Sozin's Comet Part 4- Avatar Aang

(Fire Nation Capital Prison)

Ozai (sarcasm): I suppose that I should be lucky the new fire lord gracing me with his presence in my solitary prison cell.

Zuko: You should be lucky that the Avatar spared your life.

(Video footage ends and fades black)

Fictfan07: If I had a father that was like Ozai, I would rather live on my own and never come back to home. What are your opinions Jean and Cartman?

JeanKazuhiza: Well he is pretty horrible as a human being in a way that he doesn't even seem human at all. I mean to kill your own son with doubting is just heartless.

Cartman: For this once, I agree in which that Ozai is truly an asshole. He should be kicked right square in the nuts.

Fictfan07: We are going for a few commercials and will be right back so stay tuned.

Another chapter in the Worst father award has ended so R&R and as always I try to do my best as I can be as a fanfic author, student, and a person, later bros.


End file.
